Dark Mind
by Gomo19090
Summary: Kagome plays with Inuyasha's heart and he goes missing. Sesshomaru blames Kagome for his brother's disappearance and decides to take revenge.


Warning, Sesshomaru isn't at all nice in this story and all of his actions are wrong. And this is 'M' for a reasons. It has content some may not be comfortable with reading. Next chapter may come... it depends on response. Its a very dark story.

Please Review

The beat of the nearly deafening music thuds inside her head and pulses throughout her body, mixing with the liquor speeding through her blood like a type of mysterious power, giving the world around her a weightless feel. Kagome lifts her head and stares at the blackened ceiling inside the club, a smile curves her bright crimson painted lips upwards.

A giggle escapes her lips as she feels hands on her hips, grinding her backside into the crouch of some faceless male, his features shadowed by the flashing blue and green lights inside the club. As if she cares what he looks like. Her dark midnight hair whips around her face as she continues dancing against the man. He's hot and sweaty, she's hot and sweaty, everyone's hot and sweaty.

Kagome loves it. The high school senior loved being free like this.

Soon the thudding music vanishes, replaced by another song with just as much intensity but the teen separated herself from the hands around her hips and pushes away from him, into the crowd, before he can reach out and pull her back.

Kagome begins staggering forward, drank in her hand, she falls down at a booth next to a smirking girl, a little older, with short black hair and dark brown eyes.

"Having fun, Kags?" Yura asked sipping slowly on her drink. "You've humped at least eight guys tonight. You tired yet?"

The teen smiles at her friend, a sort of crooked grin as her body leans into leather behind her, quickly chugging what was left of her drink. "How could I be tired?" Kagome questioned as if her friend had asked her if she was pregnant. "We only got here an hour ago."

"And your already drunk as hell, Kagome." That was another voice, loud, straining to be heard over all the music. Both girls in the both turn to see another girl with long black hair falling over her shoulder blades, brown eyes amused as she watched her younger friend sway in her seat. "You have to go home after this, Kagome. Your mother is going to lose it."

"Oh hush, Sango." Kagome waved her hand dismissively. "I'll stay at your place then..."

"You vanished on us, Sango." Yura said as Sango slid into he booth beside her. "You were off with the man-whore again weren't you?"

"I saw them vanish into the bathroom thirty minutes ago." Kagome loudly exclaims giggling loudly at the heated frown on Sango face. "What?"

Yura winced. "Really, the bathroom, Sango?" Yura sometimes felt because of her being the eldest in their group she was suppose to parent them, keep both girls from doing anything 'too' stupid, well, when she wasn't off doing stupid shit herself.

"I have no idea what both of you are talking about." The girl blushed noticeably even in the flashing lights of the club. Kagome cackled.

"Speak of the man-slut, and he without a doubt he is going to appear, here he comes now." Kagome licked at her cup rim, licking away the alcohol along it. "Hey, Miroku." She waves and says innocently. "We were not talking about you."

The black-haired male lightly smirks. "Yeah, Kagome, that's reassuring. Not that I mind being talked about by beautiful women." He takes a seat next to Sango instantly pulling the girl into his lap. "What are you ladies doing tonight."

"Girl stuff, perv, nothing you would be interested in." Yura sips on her drink again, gaze on her phone. "Well... you might..."

The man winces dramatically. "You would me, Yura, I was only curious."

Yura levels him with a dull stare. "Yeah and I su - " Yura cuts herself off, frowning over Sango and Miroku's head. "Why is he here?" Her questions prompts an attention shift to the left of them out onto the floor.

Kagome groans unhappily. "I didn't think he'd actually come..." To the left of them, close to the open club doorway was a silver haired boy with pointed puppy ears on top of his head. He was standing awkwardly back, golden eyes framed by black rimmed glasses, were quickly searching the crowd of drunken people. His nose was wrinkled, obviously not fond of the odor inside the club.

Kagome had no time to duck underneath the table in hopes of hiding from the boy because his golden eyes quickly zeroed in on her. A tentative grin spread across his lips.

"Kagome..." Yura says dangerously. "I thought you stopped messing with him."

Kagome tore her blue eyes away from the hanyo to settle on her friend with a sheepish smile. "Hey, it wasn't my fault this go, Mr. Isop paired us with one another for a project. I invited him out with us, but I had no idea he would actually show."

"So, your not once again playing with the his poor heart?" Her other friend asked worriedly. "He walked around school like a zombie last time he you played him." Sango looked really unhappy with her, which Kagome found unfair.

She honestly wasn't trying to play Inuyasha... this go. Sango and Yura chewed her out for it enough already. A few months ago, she had been swamped by school-work after being sick for a couple of weeks, she was falling behind, which was a big no, no, at their pertesigous high school. She couldn't afford a bad grade, which ment a tutor was needed. She couldn't afford any of the ones hired by her school, so she was forced into finding one on her own methods. Yura was busy and Sango was barely meeting grade quota as is, so her friends were of no help. She is one of the mosted wanted girls in school, so there would be a slew of nerds wanting to help her, for free.

But there was only one nerd who she felt could help her with how far behind she was - Inuyasha Taiho, resident hanyo outcast and super nerd. He was always at the top of grading polls by miles, but apparently he usually refused anyone asking for a tutor. But then again Kagome wasn't anyone.

He wrote her papers, she would, with his assistance cheat on tests, and without fail, he would have her homework ready for her when they arrived at class and all it took was a few coy kisses on the cheek and letting him touch her body with awkward, sweaty hands. She used him, but it wasn't as if he wasn't getting anything out of it.

Yeah, she 'noticed' a little to late that him buying her really expensive necklaces and bracelets and other stuff was a little odd... Fine, the teen understood full well that the honyo liked her, he told her as much one awkward afternoon...

"What's up, Inuyasha man?" Miroku greeted Inuyasha with a small smile, the only person to greet the awkward young man.

"Uh- hey...Miroku..." His golden eyes on briefly settled on Miroku before finding their way to Kagome. "You - look nice."

Not wanting be a bitch, she had after all invited him, Kagome weakly smiled at him, ignoring Sango's glare. "Thanks, Inuyasha..." Her blue eyes sweeped over his plain T-shirt and normal jeans, Inuyasha actually wasn't bad looking, not at all but... he's awkward and nerdy, sort of a pain to talk with. Always going on and on about a childish cartoon. Unlike today, usually, his hair wouldn't have been brushed and his shirt would have been wrinkled, it was obvious he had made an effort tonight. "You... look nice too..."

Awkward.

"Uh... let's go dancing," she grabbed Sango's hand, wanting to get away from the awkwardness which always made it's self comfortable around Inuyasha, tugging her bestfriend off Miroku's lap. "Are you coming, Yura?... You should stay here with Miroku, Inuyasha." Before either boy could say anything, she had vanished with Sango into the crowd. Yura sighed and followed.

An hour later, Kagome was forced into coming back once Yura were yanked from her by sweaty drunk men, leaving her alone and frustrated. Bitches. Why wasn't anyone wanting to dance with her. Ass-holes. Instead of dancing like a loon in the center of the floor by herself, she walked slowly to the table, finding only Inuyasha still sitting there, looking as awkward as usual. He was lightly tapping his fingers on the table and watching what was going on around him, sort of seeming uncomfortable.

A sigh leaves her and she contemplates going to the bar instead, her buzz was fading fast. 'Thank you, awkward Inuyasha...' But his golden eyes had locked onto her. 'Well, it isn't as if I can turn away now.'

Kagome carefully slid into the booth across from him, smiling a little. "Hey..."

"Hi..." He bit his lip and pulled his hands into his lap, his leg was bounces nervously, shaking the whole table.

"Uh..." Seriously, she needed a drink. "Did you finish our project?" He better had instead of following her around and being awkward.

He nodded his head quickly, one hand scratching his silver head. "Yeah finished it yesterday actually... It wasn't hard. I... could show it to you tomorrow, if you want to see it that is... I could bring it to your place an - "

"No that's fine," the last thing she wanted was him showing up at her house again. *** She wouldn't allow Inuyasha to get the wrong idea again, so they mostly met at the library. "I trust that you finished it and it'll get us an 'A'."

He bit his lip again, golden eyes flickering left then down with disappointment. "Oh... I..." She could visibly see him allowing her obviously snub to roll off his shoulders. It was sort of impressive actually. Inuyasha was able always let things go like that, name-calling, childish pranks at his expense, anything anyone threw at him. Kagome admired his ability to do that. "I've never been to a place like this before." He eventually says.

"Really?" She asked, not very surprised. It was awkward Inuyasha after all.

"Yeah," he nodded again. Kagome thinks mildly that he nods alot.

"You don't actually like it much, huh?" She asked, blue eyes floating around her, looking for someone to save her. She watched a couple in the back of the club obviously having sex before, quietly scoffing and looking away. Gross...

"No..." His nose wrinkled a little. "That's no it... It honestly smells in here... I guess."

Well, he was right about that, alcohol mixed with body sweat and sex was a leg weakening, stomach churning combo. Him being a half-demon it was probably twice as bad for him... She quickly sat up, no longer slumped over, an idea popping into her head.

She was about to suggest he leave when her phone buzzed. Yanking it out of the back of her yellow skirt. A text from Sango.

'Yura and I are left with Miroku and his friend. We fully trust Inuyasha to get you home alright. Be nice to him.'

Kagome growled and across from her Inuyasha flinched. Seriously, they had left her. Stupid no good bitches...

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked awkwardly. Ooops, said it outside the head.

"Nothing..." She glanced around again, hands balling into fists. She was so going to hurt them. She was suppouse to heading to Sango house too. Damn it all. Damn you Inuyasha...

"Sorry?" What? Again outside the head, really?

"Nothing..." She once again huffs. "Did you drive?"

Inuyasha still seeming a little concerned, shook his head. "I walked bu - "

"Damn it." Now she would have to walk home. Those bitches were going to suffer... "We're going to leave now." She quickly sprung onto her feet. "I was abandoned by my so-called friends and now I have to leave with you." She ended up saying more then she meant to.

Inuyasha blinked up at her, but nodded as if he hadn't even caught her disdain for leaving with him, he also stood, standing awkwardly beside her. "Let - Let's go."

Of course it was fucking cold. Kagome hugged her arms around herself as she walked beside Inuyasha away from the club, still pulsing with music. The teen grumbled quietly to herself, missing her buzz and planning her revenge. Beside her Inuyasha walked as if it wasn't thirty degrees out. The girl glares at him. Stupid demons.

There weren't a lot of demons anymore, which was another reason Inuyasha was so unpopular, people were afraid of him. Yura great-grandfather was a demon, but it wasn't noticeable with her so no one cared. Inuyasha on the other hand had very cute, but very odd puppy ears on his head. **Hold up now**, **Kags... did you call Inuyasha cute...? Am I still drunk?**

"Are you cold, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked suddenly, she almost tripped over herself.

"Damn it, Inuyasha."

"Sorry... I didn't bring my coat, I could have given it to you..."

Well, isn't he nice? The girl was smart though, she was sure he was only being nice because he thought he would be able to touch her butt again.

"You look nice for a change, Inuyasha." Kagome blurted out, obviously meaning for it to be an insult. As in saying he usually looked like an awkward little boy.

"Oh?" He looked down at himself, a blush crossing his nose. "Oh, yeah? My brother helped out. He usually doesn't... but I told him how important this was."

Ignoring the whole this being important thing, she thought about Inuyasha having a brother, she had no idea... Which wasn't odd, it wasn't as if she and Inuyasha were friends. He had none. Was he a half-demon too? "You have a brother, Inuyasha?"

He only nodded.

She then realized something. "Why haven't I ever been to your house?" Every time they had been together while he would do her homework and write her papers and... when she would allow him to touch her, it was at her house.

Inuyasha glances at her, as if contemplating something. Finally he tilts his head back staring at the night's horizon. "My brother doesn't allow strangers in the house."

"What? Is little Inuyasha afraid of his brother?" She teases. "You could have always sneaked me in when he left."

Inuyasha shrugs, biting his lip. "His wife was kidnapped and murdered a couple of years ago and he's been... different ever since. He hardly ever leaves home now. So even if I were to try to sneak you in, he would be home..."

The teen girl blinks, staring at a drunk man peeing at into the gutter ahead of them. Did Inuyasha just tell her his sister in law was murdered? "Your brother never leaves home? He must not work, huh?" They walk by the man, who collapses into the thankfully empty street. They keep walking.

"No, he works from home, but honestly Sesshomaru doesn't have to work."

Oh yeah, that's right, Inuyasha was loaded. Hmm... She began to admire him in a new light. Before the girl could sink any lower and switch from bitchy high schooler into gold-digging whore, her phone buzzed in her back pocket.

Yanking it out, thinking it was Sango, she already had a glower on her face. But it fell into confusion upon seeing her half-sister's name.

"What is it?" The teen questioned with a sigh. Her half-sister was a product of an affair her father had, making both girls only months apart in age. Now her father lived with her sister and her sister's mother, appearing again every couple of years, which was how her little brother Souta was born, before once again leaving. It was like clock-work, be with one woman for about two years after and arugment go to the other, back and forth.

Seriously her parents are hopeless.

"Kikyo?" She questioned when her sister sobbed. Her stomach churned. "What's wrong?" Was somthing wrong?

"I'm in trouble..." The older girl finally said. "Are you... can you come to my house?"

Though their family dynamic was as dramatic as a soap opera with the cheating, affairs and repeat marriages, she and her sister had a normal relationship, like her brother, Kagome loves Kikyo. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"I just... need you to come over here."

"Your house?"

"Yeah, please hurry, Kagome."

"I'm on my way. Hold on, should I call someone else. Your mom and dad are on vacation right?"

"Hurry, Kagome." Then the phone cut off. Kagome blankly stared at it in horror. She's never heard Kikyo sound so... human. No seriously, her sister was like a robot, annoyingly perfect and nice to everyone. Never had she heard Kikyo cry, it freaked her out.

"Is something wrong?" Inuyasha questioned stepping closer.

"No... I dunno..." She was still staring at her phone. "I have to go to Kikyo... she... I think she's in trouble." The girl began walking in a random direction, still shock.

"I can carry you." Inuyasha blurted, halting her with a hand on her shoulder. "I... It'll be quicker and..."

"Shut up, you can carry me but hurry, lets go."

(O)

My head hurt, my lungs hurt, everything hurt.

Who was yelling like that? My brows furrow, her fingers fists something, something soft. A blanket. My freaking ears are hurting, likely because of whoever was yelling.

"I will see her." A voice growled, no really, it growled. Sort of sent a chill down my spine, it was dangerous, it was low, it was a promise of pain. "My brother is out there and is missing, you have the answer on how to find him sitting in there. I want to see her. She is going to tell me what happened."

Well, I hate to be whoever 'she' is, guy sounds mad.

"She's unconscious, when she wakes up, we'll contact you first." This was a woman's voice nervous as hell, I don't blame her. "Sir pleas - "

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard a loud bang, but instead of doing that, I simply sprung upwards, realizing briefly I was laying in a bed, but I was quickly focused on the tall demon, yes demon he could not be anything else towering over me. He had facial markings, like those celebrity demons on TV, some awkward looking strips and a crescent moon on his forehead. I instantly thought of Inuyasha because this man had similar silver hair and an almost identical set of golden eyes. He was wearing black shirt and sweats, looking like he had rolled out of bed, but mostly he looked mad. ass. hell. He was sort of pretty too, but yeah, mostly mad.

I gulped.

"Inuyasha, tell me what you did with my little brother, girl." His hold body was shimmering as if he was holding back from strangling me, which he likely was. What in the hell had I done to him?

My mind slowly began to catch up. Inuyasha? Why would he think I did something to Inuyasha? Wait, brother, Inuyasha? This was Inuyasha's brother? I thought he was afraid of coming outside? He was now outside and now scaring me.

Wait. I looked around, seeing I was in a hospital room. Why?

"Answer me." He growled.

I glared at him. Hey look, I wasn't going to let a house hermit intimidate me and demand stupid shit I don't understand from me. "I have no idea what you're talking about and I suggest you back up, buddy."

His lip snagged back into a snarl and I flinched back. What was I thinking? He could destroy me. He looked like he wanted nothing else. After a brief staring match, him staring at me with furious golden eyes and me, well, I was forcing myself to look strong and not as if I was going to pee my pants.

"Sesshomaru..."

My eyes snapped left, while the man in front of me barely moved, still staring at me. Waiting on me to say something... something? Anyway, behind him were two people, their whole body languages screamed out cops. So I assumed... wait... what in the hell is going on? First an insane man attacks me verbally, now cops?

One of them was a woman, red hair and pretty green eyes, she honestly looked way to young to be a cop, but oh well. Beside her was a guy, long black hair and icy blue eyes, now trained on Sesshomaru. He was sort of pretty too. I'm seeing a lot of pretty people today.

"Step away from the girl, let us ask her. You can stay if you want, but you can't tower over her like that." The guy said. "She's afraid, look at her."

"I do not care. This bitch can tell me of Inuyasha's whereabouts." Sesshomaru guy said.

"Why would I have any idea about Inuyasha?"

"Because you were with him last night, girl." He hissed like a freaking snake.

It all hit me then, well, sort of. I remembered being at the club, I remember Inuyasha showing up, and I remember walking home with him and... and... Kikyo calling... then... nothing. What happened after I climbed on Inuyasha's back and headed off to Kikyo's.

"I... he came to the club..." I frowned, head pounding. I closed my eyes. "He was walking me home... I don't..." I clutched my head. "My sister..." I blurted, not very sure why. "Is my sister alright...? I think she was in trouble."

The guy standing over me growled. "We are talking about Inuyasha."

"Is your sister named Kikyo?" The woman cops says stepping forward, handing me a card. "My name is Ayame and he's Kouga were with DCU."

"DCU?" I repeated. "Demonic Crime Unit?" That actually exsisted? Ayame nodded with a small smile. I wanted badly to ask why they were here but I answered her question. "Yes, my sister name is Kikyo. Is she alright?"

"Your sister is also missing." Kouga bluntly stated. "You were found laying outside her burning home. You have claw marks on her left arm. What happened?" My insides became twisted, Kikyo was missing too?

I looked down at my arm and indeed it was bandaged. "I don't... I remember... I can't." I frowned, rubbing my forehead. Why can't I? It was like a big blank spot in my head. I felt horrible about it.

I was in pain suddenly, claws digging into my forearms, by body lifted off the bed. "Liar." Sesshomaru snarled. I winced. He began shaking me. "What are you hiding? What have you done to Inuyasha, you bitch, he adored you, but you were using him weren't you?"

Well, I couldn't go and deny that but... I had nothing to do with Inuyasha being missing. And why wasn't I being rescued from this lunatic. I whimper, a sob tumbling from my lips. It hurt. Bad.

"Sesshomaru, put her down." One of the cops said, I wasn't very sure which one, my head was all fuzzy. Darkness was slowly creeping up on me. I barely noticed when I was dropped back onto the bed. I heard a few more yells and sharp words, I think I heard my mother's voice, but I wasn't too sure. I was out in seconds.

(O)

When I woke again, mom was pressing a cool rag against my forehead, Souta was pressed into my side, and my grandpa was pressing one of his sutra thingys onto the hospital's door.

"Oh Kagome," my mother happily cried once noticing I was awake, "I was so worried." She hugged me, which woke up Souta who she had hit in the face on accident.

"What OW!" The eight year old whined. "Kagome, you're awake." He also threw his arms around me.

"What... what happened?" I winced as Souta pressed against my bandaged arms.

"We're going to sue this hospital is what it is," Grandpa ranted obviously upset, "they let a wild demon in here to terrorize my granddaughter. We can get at least a million if I get a good lawyer."

That's gramps for ya, always worried about his granddaughter. I roll my eyes. I turn my attention to mom, who's silently crying. I sigh.

"Mom, have they found Kikyo and Inuyasha? What happened? No one has actually explained anything to me yet. What happened?" My head wasn't hurting anymore, but I still not for anything remember what happened. I could remember, unfortunately, a very angry demon with silver hair and honey golden eyes, sparked with flames of hatred. I shivered.

"No honey... they haven't. Your father's house burned down, no one was inside though but..."

I blinked. For whatever reason my mother stopped herself from saying more. "It's no matter. You had nothing to do with it. The cops will speak with you a few more times, but no one thinks you had anything to do with this, Kagome."

Well, she actually said it like there was some idiots believing I did. Inuyasha's brother did for sure.

"I want to help find Kikyo and Inuyasha..." I said, "but have they said why I can't... uh remember?" Mom petted my hair and I pushed Souta off me. "It hurts Souta." I said having enough of it.

"Honey, why don't you go get a soda." Mom said handing Souta a dollar. He blankly stared at it, as if it was a talking bug.

"Mom..." He glanced up. "Sodas are like three freaking bucks now. What am I going to buy with this?" I snorted.

"Grandpa will give you more cash, won't you dad?" Mom asked in her falsly sweet way, which told all who had been around her long enough that obeying her would be wise.

"O-of course my daughter." He quickly waved Souta forward. "Hurry boy..."

Both left and I leaned back into my pillows, my arms painfully throbbing. "When can I get out of here?" I asked as she took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Dr. Suto said before tonight."

I sighed. I was happy about that. "Has dad returned home yet? Has he heard about... what happened?" She nodded.

"Both he and Kaede are coming home now."

I nodded and waited, mom obviously was going to say something else.

"I got in here in time to see the man, Sesshomaru, holding you up like that... He was so angry..." I stiffened at the mention of Inuyasha's brother, arms aching. "I... if anything is wrong, you promise won't hide it from me?"

What was she talking about. "Nothing wrong mom... at least not what's obvious. I don't understand..."

"I mean in the future." The future? What? "You should probably sleep now. But I want you to promise me before I go."

This was strange. I nodded. "I promise." Then with a kiss on the forehead and a pat on the head, she also left.

(O)

Hours, so maybe only an hour, but I didn't have a lot to tell anyone but that hardly stopped Detectives Ayame and Kouga from asking similar questions over and over again. It wasn't even suppose to be an interrogation but that's what it honestly felt as it was.

"I can go now?" I asked skeptiaclly, eyeing the blue eyed Dectective in front of me.

The man gave me a fanged smirked, and I suddenly realized he was likely a demon. Makes sense I guess. "Yeah, you can go, Ayame is going to show you out."

I breifly glanced at the young woman? Demon? Was she one too? She was standing at the now open door.

"I won't have to answer anymore of those questions right? I already told you like a million times." I faced Kouga again.

"Not for now, Kagome." Ayame answered. "You can leave, I'm sure you're hungry."

Yes. Yes I was. I stood onto my feet eyeing both demons before nodding my head and quickly sliding out into the hustle and bussle of DCU. It was sort of frightening, honestly. Mom was waiting outside on a bench, her arms wrapped around her pocketbook as if it were her life line, eyeing a large man/demon being yanked away by two other demons in uniforms.

She quickly stood when she noticed I was back, weakly smiling. I was going to return her smile when a tall demon, I recognized walked our way. Sesshomaru was different now, no longer dressed in a crinkled shirt and sweats, he wore an expenisve black suit, his long silver hair brushed. His golden eyes landed on me and he... his lips spilt upwards... a smile, no a smirk. A shiver ran down my spine. It was frightening.

My mother had noticed him as well, body frozen. With only a nod, he walked by us, vanishing into the office of Kouga. I shivered.

"Kagome..." I could here how worried she was and I didn't want that, I forced a smile onto my face.

"I'm starving." I wrapped my arm around hers. I wan't going to let that insane freak fuck with me. I wasn't going to intimidated by smirks and stares. Besides, in a way she understood why he was being an ass, his brother was missing and I had saw him last. I would be looking at me funny too. Only, my sister is missing too, I was hurting too. I wished I could remember what happened.

I really wished I could.

(O)

Weeks go by before my life truly does spiral into hell. I return to school a few days after, dad finally comes home, and I work hard on remembering what happened. I work hard on becoming my old self, which means parties and shitty clubs with Sango, Yura, and Miroku. Kikyo and Inuyasha stay missing.

It was a Monday, when it all went to shit. I was laying in my bed, flipping through channels lazily, trying to find something to occupy my mind, keeping it away from Kikyo and Inuyasha who I felt I was failing.

It was already dark outside and I could hear mom and Souta downstairs working on homework. I could smell mom's noodle cheesey surprise cooking. Spring had offically begun and it was uncharatistically hot and I had opened my window.

One minute I was alone, the next I was being crushed underneath a too hot body. I started screaming but a hand slapped over my mouth so hard by teeth sank into my lip, I had winced. I stared wide eyed at who was ontop of me, it was Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's brother. I hadn't even seen a hair of him in weeks. He had plagued my nightmares however, him and his damned smirk.

Now was another one of those nightmares, only it was real, so real.

I had screamed and bucked up against him, but he had very easily held onto me.

"Get off..." I screamed, my words muffled by his hand, "What in the hell are you doing."

"Shush..." He whispered his voice cold, his breath brushed across my face. "You don't want anyone coming in here. You don't want to see what I'll do to them." I continued struggling. How could I have not? He was ontop of me, crushing me. He had appeared out of thin air. He was going to hurt...

He grabbed one of my wrists. "You don't want to see how easily I can 'snap'," he twisted my wrist, easily snaping it, easily breaking it, I cried out, my scream muffled by his hand, "and hurt them." Pain shot through me, it was so bad bile climbed up my throat and sweat broke out across my body. "Are you gonna be behaved and not try screaming again?" He asked scolding. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't even think. I nodded weakly.

His hand lifted from my face, leaving me trying to suck in air. He climbed off me, which made breathing easier. I instantly curled into a ball, staring at my wrist in horrified amazement. It was limp but bent oddly.

"Why..." I choked on my sob. Instead of answering he got back onto the bed beside me and icy fear raced across me, I tried scooting away, but his arm wrapped around my waist tightly, yanking me back into him. I sobbed again, louder. His arm once again tightened, his nails digging into my side.

"I told you about noise, now didn't I, .me?" I bit into my lip, stoping myself from screaming.

"I... do- don't ..."

"Now be quiet and listen..." I felt his heavy chin dig into my neck, I could see his silver hari out of the corner of my eye. I whimpered. I was scared. I wanted so badly to scream. But there was no doubt he would break something else of mine and if someone came to check on me, he would hurt them as well.

Suddenly a book was in my line of vision, clutched in Sesshomaru's hand, it was covered in brown leather, a thin strap holding it closed. With one hand Sesshomaru opened it. I saw it was handwritten, a diary, the handwritting was messy but easy to read.

**Inuyasha's **

**Don't you dare even look at this Sesshomaru, I'll gut you.**

"My little brother is so silly," Sesshomaru whispered. "As if I would read is pathic diary if he hand't vanished." Sesshomaru laughed a dry laugh. "I'll read it to you, Kagome." I squirmed in his hold. He growled. "Stop it." I froze. "That's a good little whore." I cringed. He flipped a couple of pages.

"I'm no a - "

" ' August 11th 2013, Kagome actually smiled in my direction today, I'm not very sure who she was smiling at though. She's never noticed me before though. It's nice. I wish she would.' " I stare wide eyed as he once again flips a few pages again. " ' August 20th Kagome asked me to tutor her. I mean, this is like a dream come true. I really like her. I do. Maybe if I don't freaking screw up I won't be alone anymore. I always screw up so I don't have a lot of hope for myself.'" He again flips pages. " ' September 20th, **she actually kissed me**. Yeah, it was on the cheek but I was kissed by the girl of my dreams. Awesome. I going to start on her history essay now, she and I will go over it tomorrow and maybe I get another kiss?'" I remember it. I remember it, that history essay. We never went over it, I simply took it from him and handed it in. I ignored him for about four weeks after. " 'November 23rd, she's not ignoring me anymore. I... wasn't very sure what I did wrong but... Now she's speaking to me again so it's all good. She...I touch her, her behind... I didn't want to, well I did, lol, but anyway she told me it was alright. I've never before touched a girl.'" I stiffened, Sesshomaru chuckled. "My sweet baby brother, so innocent before you. 'I did somthing I'm not very proud of, I cheated. It was for Kagome, but... I'll do it again if she asks. I just feel bad. Anyway, Kagome and I kissed again...lips, her lips on mine and mine on hers, it was insane, I've never felt anything like that before. I was able to touch her, under her shirt this go... I... I think I love her.'" I felt my face heat up. I had sort of blocked out the brief making out I did with him. It had sort of happened. Sesshomaru flipped a few pages. " ' She's avoiding me. I messed up. Dummy. She told me to leave her alone in front of a lot of people and I've been called stalker all day. I'm such a dummy. Sorry Kagome, I won't bother you anymore.' God it hurts.' " Sesshomaru shut the book, sitting onto my bed.

"I believe that is it for now." He lightly patted it. "You can keep it for now." He yanks me closer, burying his face into my neck. I whimpered. I felt him smirking. "Our little tiny secret. I expect you to keep your mouth shut about this." His hand slid up and down my leg. I sobbed harder.

I was so mad. I was so sad. I was so angry. So... afraid

"How do I explain my wrist?" You ass. I asked heatedly once he was standing.

"You're a smart cookie, you'll figure it out."

He was gone a second later, so fast I barely saw him out my window. I forced my face into my pillow, sobbing harder.

(O)

Mom, I don't think she belived what I told her, about how I fell off my bed and onto my wrist. It's obvious, she watches me closely after. I'm sort of embrassed by it, what I allowed. I should have fought him. I should have fucking screamed anyway. Yeah, he's a demon and yeah he broke my wrist without even trying, but I wasn't a push-over. He wouldn't bully me again. I felt bad about Inuyasha damn it, and not because his insane brother was making my life a living hell, because I was silly, stupid idiot who was selfish and immature. I see that now. I think I always have.

It's had been a couple of days since then and Sesshomaru hadn't appeared again, but without a doubt, I was more then certain he would.

I frowned down at my light blue caste as I entered Shikon High. Should I tell someone? Who would believe it? If I tell people what happened, I would also have to tell people about what I did with Inuyasha and how I played him. Maybe he'll leave me alone.

"You look like hell." Sango whispered as if I had no idea, leaning over me, handing me a spiral notebook. "I took notes for you."

"Thanks," I sighed, shoving my bookbag into my locker. It's been days since I've actually been able to sleep, I've been to afraid Sesshomaru would show up and break my other wrist.

I can feel Sango staring intently, I ignore her. "Did you really fall off your bed?"

"Yeah," I nodded. My bestfriend only stared harder with furrowed brows. "What else could have happened, Sango?" I push back. She had no idea what was going on, and I was freaking tired of her and her looks.

"Someone hurt you." Sango said without anyway any hesistation at all. I swallowed. "You can tell me and I'll help you."

I looked away. God I love you Sango, but what if I tell you and he hurts you too? I could never live with myself if the crazy bastard hurt any of my friends and family. All of this because I was stupid and played with a lonely boy's heart.

"I fell off my bed, Sango." I smile a little, it hurts. "Has your dad heard anything else?" Her father was a police man and Sango would ask him about Inuyasha and Kikyo's case every now and again.

Sango looked reluctant to let it go. "No, sorry, Kagome." I nodded.

School went by in a blur and before I realized it I was back at home and off to my bedroom, with only a half-hearted wave to my mother. I changed out of my uniform and slid into a T-shirt and sweats and flopped into bed and watched a little TV.

Sango, Yura and I texted for awhile, talking about a possibly going to the mall on Saturday. Mom brought up a sandwich for me, which I felt weird about but ate anyway. Souta had a soccar game which left me home alone.

I checked locks and re-checked locks, walking around my house like a ghost, nearly jumping out of my skin at every tiny sound. I finally returned back into my bedroom, made certain my window was locked before I crawled into bed and under my covers, staring at my TV. It was on mute.

Then I heard it, a light tap on my bedroom window. I closed both eyes quickly, fingers digging into the blanket. Another light tap. I bit my lip hard.

"Open your window, Kagome."

It was him.

"No..." I whispered under my breath. I did not want him in here. I swallowed hard.

"Now, Kagome." When I didn't even open my eyes I heard him growl, my whole body stiffened. "I can break it. If I have to break it I'm going to be angry with you, Kagome."

"Aren't you already mad?" I blurted openly my eyes. I wasn't going to be afriad anymore. I looked at him outside my window, floating somehow. A demon thing, I guess.

"Yes..." He answered honestly.

"Then why in the heck would I let you? I don't want another broken wrist."

"Because, if I have to come in on my own, you'll have way more then a broken wrist to worry about." I bit into my lip, bravery failing. "Now, Kagome, I shall not ask again."

I got off my bed and onto shaky legs after a few seconds, staggering nearly drunkenly to the window. I didn't even look at him as unlatched it's lock. A second later I was gasping for air, feet off the floor, his left hand around my neck.

"When I ask you to do something, you do it then. Do you understand?" He growled. I nodded weakly. I hit the floor with a thud, pain shooting up my backside. "On the bed." He ordered.

I faultered, not wanting to move, not wanting to find out what he was going to do with me on the bed. But with one look, I was scrambling onto my bed, backing up into my headboard, hugging my legs.

"Can't you leave?" I whispered, staring at my feet. I curled my toes. "I promise... I have no idea what happened. I do -"

He was sitting on the bed in an instant, his fingers in my hair, petting. I froze. "I have a gift for you." I glanced at him and I wished I hadn't. His golden eyes were glassy, hazed over with...lust. I began to back away off the bed, but his hand balled in my hair. "Don't you even think about it." He hissed. "I really hate you, Kagome." He was digging through his pockets, he was wearing black slacks. He grabbed my hand and placed a velvet blue box in my hands. "You like expensive things don't you, Kagome? Inuyasha spent his whole allowance, two months worth to buy you things. You should like my gift. Open it."

I didn't want to. I really didn't want to, but he was waiting, staring, with hazy golden eyes. I opened it, inside was a diamond studded braclet. It was beautiful, if only under different circumstances, such a gift would have been amazing.

"It cost 15,000 dollars, diamonds from Italy, custom made...I hope you like it." He had said. I gasped. He grinned like the lord of all villians. "Look inside of it." I did, seeing the engravement 'His beloved'. "My brother loved you after all." Guilt and shame clawed without an ounce of regret into my flesh. I sob. "Now what are you going to do to repay me?"

"I don't want it." I whimper. "I - "

"You do not have a choice, now, put it on." I hesitated and he grabbed my wrist in a painful hold and shoved it onto my wrist. "I grow tired of being nice." He quietly sighs. "Lay on your stomach, Kagome."

"No!" I shouted. "No, leave me alone. I'm going to scream. If you touch me I'll scream."

"You scream and I'll break your foot and yank your fucking tongue out." He whispered quietly. "I'll find your precious mother and squeeze the life out of her." I stare at him, pulse thudding. "Now, you have two choices, pick wisely."

I didn't have a choice, no, not at all. I had begun to feel numb, as if I wasn't actually inside of my body anymore. I shifted onto my stomach, my head facing the lamp on my nightstand, I can see his shadow on my door, looming, tall, and black. My arms are at my sides, I blink and my tears fall.

"Inuyasha, they thinks he's dead because of the amount of his blood found at your father's home. Has anyone told you that?" I blinked. No, no one told... Why hadn't anyone told... Suddenly I'm crying harder, my body trembling, I sob. I'm sorry, so sorry. "But he's not..." I noticed Sesshomaru voice took on a strange tone, a little off, crazed. "He's only a half-demon, but he can take a little blood loss. He is our father's son. He's fine." His hand is petting my head. "I'm promised Rin..." He's no longer speaking to me, I can tell. "I promised her I would watch out for Inuyasha but I didn't..." He laughed an unamused laugh, a broken laugh. "I failed again." I felt his hand on my back, underneath my shirt. I squirmed. "Stop it."

"You... you don't want to do this, Sesshomaru." I said, biting my lip. "You're only sad about Inuyasha, I understand. My sister is missing..." I spoke quickly. "Inuyasha said you were a nice guy, you don't want to do this." Inuyasha never said his brother was a nice guy, but he had spoke fondly of him, about him helping him dress. Anyone who would help a dense Inuyasha dress wasn't bad person, right? I hoped he was a nice guy. I hoped he was only doing this in hopes I would blurt out a confession, but I have nothing to blurt out.

I can hear him making a growling noise, it wasn't his normal one, his angry one, this one was sending vibrations across my skin. It was deep and loud.

"I suppouse I use to be a nice guy." He finally says. His hand slips into my sweats and my whole body stiffens, I can feel his hot hand on my backside, his hand squeezing painfully. "How did Inuyasha touch you? Like this?"

"No," I whimpered. Inuyasha's hand never went underneath my clothing, it was an innocent touch when compared with this.

"Of course not..." He whispered into my ear, his hand still under my pants. "He wouldn't have. Inuyasha is painfully shy and insanely poliet, you missed out on a good one." I cried out as a claw sunk into my cheek. I tried squirming away, but his other hand landed on my shoulder, holding me in place. He then began stroking my behind. He then groped it again, claws sinking in again. Sesshomaru repeated such an action over and over again.

I had stopped squirming and instead bit into my lip so hard it bled. I wondered when this was going to end. I was jerked back into focus when I felt a tug on my sweats. I was almost afraid of looking, but I was afraid of not to look.

He was slipping both my sweats and panties off me, which caused my bleeding backside to throb even more. "Wh- What are you doing?"

"Shhh" In a movement my bare butt was pressed into Sesshomaru's croutch. I could feel him, pressed into my bottom, only sepratred by his pants. His hands were on my hips, bruisingly so, claws digging into my flesh yet again. I gasped and he let out a low groan as he began slamming my behind into him. "A... promise..." He grunted. I had no idea what he was saying then, what he was saying. He continued slamming me onto him and rocking into me. Then suddenly Sesshomaru stopped. "What to do..." He quietly panted. "I don't think it's enough."

I whimpered. More? I didn't want to think about what else he was going to do to me. He laughed a dark laugh. I was flipped over as if I weighed nothing at all, left to wither underneath him. He then patted a hand on the bulge in-between his legs. I swallowed and backed up, he allowed it. I bumped into my headboard, watching him, afraid if I looked away he would attack.

I watched him reach into his pants. I blinked and he was unbuttoning his pants. I blinked again and I was staring at his penis, his very large and very hard penis. I've never seen such a large one. I didn't even realize I was staring until Sesshomaru laughed again, my eyes snapping up, away from it and settling on Sesshomaru's face.

"Come here," he ordered huskily. I shook my head 'no' quickly. "Now, Kagome... you'll be in trouble if I have to come to you."

I hesistated a little longer before wincing quietly and moving to him, settling a few inches from him, my eyes staying locked on the hair on his head. I was shaking. "I want you to suck it. You surely have before..."

No... I begin back up again, but he grabs my broken wrist and squeezes my cast. I cry out and freeze. No. I've never put a penis in my mouth, I had never slept with a boy in anyway actually. I wouldn't have ever actually told anyone but I'm a virgin. I've fooled around with lots of boys, touching mostly. I only turned sixteen three months ago, damn it. I acted like a whore but I wasn't one. It was all a game to me, I would have never gone to far.

Sesshomaru smirked. "Oh come on little girl... don't be afraid."

(O)

I barely made it to the bathroom before everything I've eaten spilled out of my mouth violently. Though the taste of bile was in my mouth, I could still fucking taste him on my lips. I dry heaved into the toliet, weakly sobbing.

I felt flithy. Disgusting. All I wanted was my tooth paste, my tooth brush, and a long shower. My backside throbbed and I was still naked below my waist. I shakily got onto my feet, flushing the toliet. I swayed on my feet. I hoped he was gone as I walked with heavy legs. I had bolted out of my bedroom after he had... finished in my mouth. He had allowed it, but that hardly meant he wasn't upset about it.

I have no choice but to go back.

He was gone when I got back into my bedroom, I was so relieved I collapsed in my doorway in a heap, hugging my arms around myself. God, how did I get myself into this mess?

Inuyasha...

Tears once again sprung into my eyes. I leaned into my doorway, feeling ill. I was more then content with sitting there all night, quietly crying, if not for hearing my mother, Souta, and grandfather's return.

I quickly scrambled onto my feet and shut my bedroom's door. I then quickly tugged on my sweats, wincing a little, then balled up my soiled sheets and was shoving them under my bed when mom called my name.

I quickly wiped at my face, combed my hair with my fingers and hoped I looked alright. I don't want to answer any questions. I opened my door a little and peeked out at her. "Hey mom, how did it go? Did Souta win?"

"You're awake then," she nodded her head, smiling a little, "They won and Souta will probably brag about it tomorrow. Are you hungry? We have take-out if you are."

I forced a smile onto my face and shook my head. "I already fixed myself something while you guys were gone." I lied. "I'm sort of tired, so tell Souta I'll ask him all about his win tomorrow."

My mother frowned. "Alright... Are you alright?"

"Yeah, my wrist hurts a little." I was doing a lot of lying lately. I was sure not to let her have a look into my bedroom, not wanting question about why my sheets were gone. "Hopefully it'll stop once I go to sleep."

"Do you need any pain medication?" She asked, brown eyes darting over my shoulder. I shifted a little, hoping to block her view of my bedroom.

"No... I'm fine. I'm going to bed."

"Alright..."

I close my door in her face only because I couldn't hold it in anymore. I choked back a sob. I turn around wildly and stumble to my bed. I don't want to be on it but I don't want to be on the floor. I collaspse on it, curling myself into a ball.

I hear my blinds hit against the wall first. I am instantly aware that he is back. I curl into a tighter ball. Why was he back? He only left a few minutes ago.

"Wh-Why are you back?" I whispered weakly. His heavy, hot hands find my hair, fingers wrapping around my strands. I pressed my face into my mattress.

"I forgot to tell you something." He continues petting me. I was humiliated. "I want to see your face." I face him and sit up, but I stare blankly at nothing. "This is our secret isn't it?" His hands gently cup my face. I nod. What else was I suppose to do. "Then smile for me and show me everything is alright." I force my lips up in what I hope is a smile but the man only grunts in disapproval. "You can do better..." I try again, still refusing to look at him. "Much better...It is our secret. If anyone else finds out about our secret... I'll have to take care of them, you understand?"

"Yes," I whisper, insides flipping and flopping.

"Leave your window unlocked for me." I nod again. He's gone again in a few seconds, fingers gliding through my hair.

Numb, I fall back onto my bed.

(O)

Chapter 2

Sango handed me a carton of french fries and I grin at her. It was getting easier, pretending. I've had all day to practice. "Thanks, Sango, I owe you." I laugh, shifted in my seat, the wounds on my backside throbbing. I munch on a french fry not tasting it at all. "I can't believe I forgot to bring money." I laughed again.

Sango sighed, sitting across from me on the lunch table. "It's nothing new, you're always mooching off me."

I take another one of the warm, salty fries out of it's blue and white holder, munching on it. "Whoa, nice bracelet." Yura appears at my side, grabbing my wrist, which causes my fry to drop. I pale. "Which unlucky idiot boy gave you this? Looks like it costs a lot."

I stare at it for a while, the bracelet. I suddenly feel sick but I swallow the feeling. "It wasn't a boy..." I bit into my lip, remembering Sesshomaru shoving his... "It's from my dad." I lie, blinking away the thought. "He forgot to give me a gift on my birthday last time, this is his way of making up for it. I... I... think his worry for Kikyo made him forget he's a cheapsake."

Yura lets go of my arm and both of my friends stare. I bring my hand back and play with the bracelet, twisting it around my wrist.

"I guess no word on Kikyo then?" Yura sighs, hugging my side. I shook my head silently. I caught the look my friends shared. "Hey, are you still going to the mall with us on Saturday?" Yura asked.

Shopping... I use to love to go shopping. I bit into my lip, stopping myself from saying no to Yura. Why in the hell wouldn't I go? I was letting Sesshomaru destroy me and I couldn't allow such a thing to happen. Yeah, he's stronger and dangerous, also crazy ass hell, but I couldn't allow myself to be turned into something...weak, someone who is not who I am.

"Yeah," I nod with a small smile. "It can be a girl's day...We can stay the night at your house to Sango, right?" I asked hopefully. If I wasn't at home, then Sesshomaru wouldn't be able to do anything.

"Yeah," Sango nods, seeming happy with my suggestion, "sounds like a plan."

"What's our plan?" Miroku appeared behind Sango, sitting beside her, slinging an arm around her. She turned red instantly. I smiled softly, Sango really liked Miroku. The boy snatched a couple of her fries which he was rewarded with a blow to the head.

"None of your business, perv." Yura sighed unhappily, "Why do you always show up?"

"He's obviously stalking our poor Sango." I said with a frown. "I'm worried..."

"Hey, I'm no stalker." Miroku interjected looking wounded. "I thought you were on my side?"

I laughed.

"Well, we better keep it a secret from stalker perv then." Yura said. "So no telling him Sango, no matter how much he hugs and kisses you."

Sango glared a little. "Anyway..." She huffed, "speaking of hugs and kisses, Kagome, I heard Hojo was going to ask you out." I stiffened and I'm not even sure why.

"Oh?"

"Finally?" Yura laughs, "you've only been giving him 'subtle' hints for months." My friends laugh at the word 'subtle' because I was anything but, holding his hand, leaning on him, suggestive comments, I wasn't in anyway subtle. I even walked into the boy's bathroom when he was alone in there one time.

I was a serious idiot. I laugh with my friends anyway.

(O)

It's during my last class when I realize I should be happy about the whole Hojo asking me out thing, and realized I was because of Sesshomaru. I had avoided Hojo all day and now he was sitting across from in science giving me these looks.

Damn it, I was suppouse to be giddy about this, skipping through the halls, singing at the top of my lungs, not... afraid. It was all Sesshomaru's fault. I couldn't allow him to get away with it.

I hadn't been comfortable with telling anyone what he was doing because I didn't think anyone would be able to stop him, not before he held up his promises of hurting my family. He is a demon after all. But now I am aware of a whole freaking unit of cops who apparently handle cases in which demons are involved. I could pay DCU a visit, tell on him and be free of him, right? Easy right?

I hoped so.

After school I quickly vanished, avoiding Hojo and my friends, intent on heading to DCU quickly before I chickened out. I was in front of the tall brown building before I even realized it. I froze on it's stairwell, staring at the glass doors. What if they didn't help me? What if Sesshomaru found out about it?

No. I shook my head. I would not chicken out now. I could still feel his hands on me. Taste him... I entered DCU, finding myself in it's hustle and bustle again. I stood awkwardly inside the foyer, demons and humans having to go around, a few stared, others yelled.

I finally moved after awhile, biting my lip and balling and un-balling my fingers. I would of loved if I had ran into Ayame, even Kouga, but I was forced into going to DCU's main desk.

"Yes, how may I help you?" A young red haired officer asked. His name tag said Shippo. I licked my lip, unsure how to start.

"Oh, Kagome," I was relived when I heard Ayame voice, thinking I wouldn't have to tell a complete and utter stranger about what was going on, but when I turned around I nearly puked. Sesshomaru was standing behind Ayame, face indifferent in a black dress shirt and slacks, no emotion at all. "What are you doing here?"

I wanted nothing more then to burst into tears. But I couldn't, I was way to afraid. Instead, I looked away from Sesshomaru and smile a weak smile, taking a step out of line and in her direction. I should have yelled, screamed, something... then maybe I couldn't have gotten away from him.

"Hi Ayame..." I shifted on my feet in front of her. I was forced into focusing on breathing. It was hard. "I was wondering if there was any more information on In- Inuyasha and Kikyo."

"No, like I was saying to Sesshomaru, nothing new." She glanced back at the tall demon, who's golden eyes were locked on me. "But I can assure you both that we are continuing to work on this. We're not going to give up. I wish you could remember more though, Kagome, that would help." Ayame quietly sighed. "I'm sorry again, guys." I barely heard her, something inside of me was urging me to run.

I forced another smile. "I thought I would see... I... uh... I'll leave then." I start to turn, fear on levels I've never felt before.

"Wait," I froze, it was Sesshomaru who was speaking, "your home is on the way to my office. I would be happy to give you a ride."

"A-are you sure?" This was Ayame who had spoken, my voice was still stuck inside of me. Ayame was frowning at him, as if she had seen a ghost. "I thought you..."

"No," Sesshomaru waved his hand as if batting away a fly, "I wasn't aware that Inuyasha and Kagome were good friends when I accused her of people a factor in his disappearance." The inu demon said. "Kagome and I have talked it over and agreed my previous actions were unacceptable."

Ayame looked uncertain and her nostrils move a little as if she was smelling something. My fear probably. Ayame's green eyes landed on me and it took a while but I nodded.

"Yeah... Sesshomaru and I are good now." I somehow say without a waver in my voice. "He apologized for nearly tearing my arms off." I laughed and winced. It was nothing like my normal laugh, it was high, to high.

Ayame looked uncertain still, which was making me hopeful, but it was quickly dashed.

"Ayame." An officer yelled from down the hall. "We need you in here." A growl and something crashing could be heard. Ayame groaned, but eyes land on me again.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?"

I nod once and she's gone, yelling something about needing a day off.

"Shall we go?" Sesshomaru's hand landed on my lower back, not waiting on my answer before beginning to lead me out of DCU. I couldn't breathe. I was suprised I could walk. We end up at a black vehical and he opens it's passenger door and I slid into it. It's as if I'm not even in control of my own body. My bottom throbs as I sit.

"How is your bottom?" Sesshomaru asked starting his car and pulling out of DCU.

I bite into my lip, staring at the quickly moving scenery outside the window. "Hurts..." I whisper. He laughs. My cheeks flush and my hands ball into fists.

"Why were you really there?" He asks after awhile, no emotion in his voice at all. I had noticed he was not taking me home. I shifted, swallowing hard.

"I wanted information on Kikyo and Inuyasha..." I twisted his braclet around my wrist. It was like a collar, marking me as his.

"You should never lie to me." He quietly sighed as if he's tired. As if it was him who hadn't been able to sleep at all last night because he was beyond afraid he would be attacked in his sleep, as if it was him who's whole body hurt because of some wacko.

"I'm sorry I don't feel like being strangled right now, so I told a fib." I say bitterly. Oh hell, I was in deep shit anyway. "What are you going to do to me? Hit on me? No, I'll probably have to suck your dick again." I hiss and I wait. I wait for his reaction. I wait for pain.

"Depends..." Sesshomaru says after awhile, "was your plan to turn me into the authorities? You really think doing such a thing would have actually saved you?"

"Yes," I said hotly, "I would have been free of you. They would have locked you up and I wouldn't have to ever see you again." It was so simple wasn't it?

The man laughed. "Sometimes I forget how young you are." Yeah you sick freak. I was only sixteen. He once again laughed and pulls up along a curb. I looked out the window to find I was actually in front of my house. He had actually took me home. I had started imagining a shallow grave in the moutains. "I have to go to work." I continued staring out of the window, amazed I was going to get to go home. "I don't think I have to remind you how you're not the only one I can hurt. Your brother's home." As if on cue, I caught a glimpse of my brother kicking his ball on top of our shrines stairs. Mom always yells at him for it. He could fall. I swallow.

Sesshomaru changes gear. "I'll be by Saturday, keep your window open."

Obviously that was my invitation to leave, I didn't hesitates to climb out and quickly walk away, quickly moving towards my house. Why tell him I wouldn't be home on Saturday?

(O)

I feel normal while I'm with Sango and Yura. I am able to pretend nothing's wrong. I am able to forget that I won't be there when Sesshomaru shows up. We laugh and joke at the mall, Miroku shows up when were at a movie and Yura bitches about it. It was fun.

It wasn't until we were in Sango's bedroom, watching movies, gossiping, and pigging out on pizza and pop corn did it all went quickly down hill. My phone buzzed a little before eleven.

**'Tell me of your location now.'**

I stared at it. It was from an unfamiliar number, but I was smart enough to guess. "Who dares interrupt girlie time?" Yura questioned, popping a jelly bean into her mouth, trying to look over my shoulder.

I force a smile and lean away, she frowns. "It's only my mom." I lie and scoot away from her. "Ignore me you guys." I say waving my hand. I sit on the edge of Sango's bed away from my friends.

**'I can't' **I text back after a few minutes of thinking about it. His response is quicker.

**'I told YOU to be here.'**

**'No you didn't...' **Not technically. I was playing with fire and I was well aware.

**'I am not in the mood for games, Kagome. Now tell me you're location. I am coming to get you.'**

I only stare at it, not wanting to write back, not even sure what to say.

**'I can sniff you out. I am going to be angry if I have to.' **It was obvious he was already angry. I scooted my phone away from me and sit back on Sango's bed, staring at it, hugging my legs.

**'Now'**

I scooted it further away with my foot. When I didn't answer in that time he began calling. I only continued staring at it. He calls at least five times before one of my friends says anything and I realize the TV was on mute and both of them were looking.

"What in the hell, Kagome?" Yura says. "Who in the hell keeps calling you?"

"Why do you look so afraid, Kagome?" It's Sango who asks.

Yura huffs, standing, tossing her butterfly pillow away and walking over. Her hand attempts a grab for my phone but I beat her, scooping it up. "I'll be back. I'll answer it in the hall." I say quickly, sliding off my bed and darting out into the hall.

I answered. He yelled. I couldn't even make out what he was saying, not all of it. I heard a few things like 'fuck... hard' and 'stupid bitch' growling and 'You're going to wish you hadn't.' I waited until he was quiet, which was nearly ten minutes later, "I'm going to be home tomorrow." I said quietly.

"You better." He hung up. I collapsed into the wall next to me, trying to calm myself. I was shaking and I couldn't allow Sango and Yura to see that. I deleted Sesshomaru's number and his messages from my phone, not wanting Yura to wrestle it out of my hands and do something stupid. I returned back inside, finding both Sango and Yura not even trying to hide that they were trying to listen. I weakly smiled.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Who in the hell were you talking to, Kagome?" Yura shouted.

"Why was he yelling like that?"

I assumed neither of them heard what he was saying then. Good.

"Do you have an ass-hole boyfriend, Kagome?" Yura demanded.

"Is he the one who hurt your wrist then?" Sango questioned. Yura looked back at her with wide eyes as if she hadn't considered such a thing.

"No way..." Yura breathed out. "Is he? Fuck it. Why aren't you talking? Why are you standing there with that fucked up smile on your face. We thought you were acting weird because you felt guilty about Inuyasha and your sister but... oh God, Kagome tell me you're not in some type of abusive thing..."

"I'm not..." I sigh quietly. "I was suppouse to go on a date with someone... obviously he was upset about it. He's not a boy I'm planning on dating and... I won't even look his way after his little break-down freak out. You guys don't have to worry." I hoped I would be believed. I didn't want to have to deal with them and Sesshomaru. "I'm fine."

They frowned, obviously not believing anything I had said.

"Please..." I beg. "I... It's nothing, can we continue having fun?"

Thankfully, it was let go, for now.

(O)

I played with Souta all Sunday and helped with chores for once. I even sat asked for one of grandpa's boring stories, during lunch much to my mother and Souta's horror. I texted Sango and Yura, even went out for ice cream with them after dinner. I pretend as if my life wasn't in danger. I pretended I was horribly afraid.

When ten came, I crawled underneath my covers and blankly stared at TV, watching nearly all of some horror movie before he came. I could barely hear his footsteps as he walked across my bedroom and flipped on my bedroom light.

I tugged lightly on my blanket, blank stare on the TV still. He crawled onto my bed, it clinking under his weight. He tugs my blanket out of my hands and off my body. "Lay down..."

I did. I picked at the buttons on my red sleep shirt, frowning at my ceiling, biting into my lip. "You've been bad, Kagome." He whispered.

"I'm sorry about yesterday." I was surprised about my own words. "I..."

"Shut up." He growled. I gasped when I suddenly felt his hand in my pants, his fingers digging into the warmth there through my panties. I should have been watching him, I could have... I whimpered. He began stroking. I squirmed. "I helped Inuyasha pick out the clothing he wore to meet you at the club. My baby brother has never been very good at things such things." His fingers pushed aside my panties. I gasped again as one of his fingers slid into me.

"No..." I whispered quietly, "Stop..." I pleaded.

I was ignored. It went on for a while before he yanked away my pajama pants and panties. I didn't even noticed when he took his pants off. He got on top of me and without anymore thought forced himself inside of me, his hand slapping over my mouth stopped any of my screams.

"Rin..." He grunted. For whatever reason that had made me want to laugh. He was raping me and he was invisioning me as someone else. He increased his speed, my bed squeaking and bumbing into the wall, and his grunts being the only sounds. I wondered half-way through why no one heard anything. He wasn't in anyway being gentle.

When he finished his sweaty body rolled off me and I rolled away from him. I was out of tears. I caught a glimpse of him, he was staring, a frown on his face. "You were a virgin..." I caught a look in his golden eyes I didn't feel like trying to understand before I turned away from him. "You shouldn't have been bad..." He whispers a few minutes later.

I wondered why he even said anything. Who was Sesshomaru trying to convience?

(O)

"You told her?"

I entered Sesshomaru's large home, nightbag on my shoulder. My palms sweat. I could still feel a throb, throbbing away at the lower half of my body from what happened a few days ago. I avoided Sesshomaru's gaze, instead focusing on the wide foyer and staircase on the left of a hall behind him.

"Yeah, I told mom I was staying with Sango until school starts back up next week." A long weekend. "I told her what you wanted."

He nods his approval and begins leading me through his home, we go by a formal living room and a dinning room before he turns into a kitchen. I stand awkwardly in it's doorway as he grabs a mug and pours himself coffee. His kitchen is impressive, with stainless applainces and fancy marble counters, food processors and high tech mixers. Mom would have loved it.

"I want you naked, Kagome." I sigh weakly. Great, even more humiliation. "When you are here, you are to be naked."

I stare at his kitchen wall. "No thanks, it's sort of cold in here." I say weakly, tugging briefly at my T-shirt.

"I do not care. Take them off, Kagome."

I sigh, shrugging off my bag. I glance up at him, watching him jab at the controls of a thermostat. Turning the air down? Turning it up? I dunno... I take off my shirt and fold it neatly, next is my bra and other items.

"What about your neighbors? Do they get a peep show for free?" I watch his lips flicker upwards in what I assume could have been a smile.

"No, the blinds are closed."

"Nice..." I said quietly to myself. "So, do I sleep on the floor here?" I question. I was way to tired, I couldn't even be afraid of him right now.

"No, you'll sleep in my bed." He takes another sip of coffee, golden eyes darting up and down my body. I shiver, holding back an instinct to cover up, he would only tell me to stop anyway. "Follow me," he begins walking out after setting his mug onto the counter. I grab my bag and follow him. As I do, I noticed a few pictures of a young Inuyasha on the walls and of Sesshomaru, there are also pictures of an older man who resembles Sesshomaru and a human woman.

We enter a huge bedroom, with window for a wall, blinds shut as he had promised, a king sized bed sits in the very middle fo the bedroom with a black leather headboard. He has matching nightstand and dressers. He even has a small sitting area in his bedroom. Nothing stood out. He walks further into the bedroom and I follow him.

He opened his nightstand's drawer, but I was more focused on the framed photo on it. It was a picture of a pretty dark-haired woman, human, a different one then from before, young and smiling. Something instantly tells me this is 'Rin'. Inuyasha's words ring inside my head.

'Kidnapped' and 'Murdered' are loud and 'He hasn't been right ever since' rang clear. I quickly look away, something about my tormentor having feelings not agreeing with my stomach.

"Here," I felt the box brush my skin before I saw it. I took it, it was another velvet box, this one long, the type necklaces come in. My stomach ached. I glanced back up finding Sesshomaru watcing me expectantly. I opened it, finding a pretty necklace with pinkish ball pendent. It was nice. "Now, sit I'll put it on you." Sesshomaru said. Biting my lip, I hand it back and sit on the edge of Sesshomaru's bed, stiffening when he takes a seat behind me. My hair was brushed over my shoulder, I felt the ball glid along my collar bone and settle below my throat. I touched it, bringing it up for I could see it. I felt his lips on my neck, but I continued staring at the necklace.

I went completely limp as he layed me back onto the bed, his warm lips on mine, his tounge nearly down my throat. I realized he hadn't actully kissed me before. He broke his kiss briefly to take off his shirt, but I was already gone blocking out everything around me. He groaned, moving my unbroken wrist onto his body.

"Sesshomaru-sama," I heard briefly through the haze that had seeped over my mind. In a second, almost to fast for me to comprehend, I was on unstable feet, a shirt being shoved onto my arms. I wobbled a little. "Oh, Sesshomaru-sama." A surprised, nervous voice yelped.

Sesshomaru stood in front of me, forcing me to peek around him as I held his silver dress shirt around my body. In Sesshomaru's doorway was a small green creature, a demon I guess, with bulging eyes and a pointed face, the flush against his green skin obviously meant he had seen something... Embarrassed about being caught in such a predicament, I hid further behind Sesshomaru, my hand shakily taking hold of his undershirt. I was ashamed.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" The inu demon in front of me hissed. "I thought I took your fucking key away, Jaken."

"I-I am so-sorry, Sesshomaru-sama but..." The thing tripped over it's words. "Who do you have hidden behind you? She looks like a teenager, Sesshomaru-sama."

A warning growl escaped from Sesshomaru, shaking his whole body. I took a step away from him, still hidden behind his body. "That is none of your damn business, Jaken." The amount of venom in his voice was frightening. I flinched. "Why are you here?"

"O-of course," I heard him yelp, "I... it's work, something needs your attention."

"What is it?"

"I... Can we talk about it in your office?"

"Fine, go ahead, I'll be behind you." The bedroom's door softly shut with a click.

I blinked up at him as he turned around. For a while he only stared at me, an unreadable expression on his face, I awkwardly shifted on my feet. "Wait here," he finally said, "I'll be back." He grabbed another dress shirt and shrugged it onto his shoulders, he left.

While he was gone, I distracted myself by buttoning up his shirt, and attempting to stop my body from shaking. That little green demon probably thought I was a whore, a prostitute even... I touch the ball around my neck.

Sesshomaru returned five minutes later. "I have to go to work for a little while." He walked over, grabbing me by my upper arm, pulling me out of his bedroom. I stumbled a little, he continued briskly tugging me along. "You can stay in Inuyasha's bedroom until I return."

"Wait..." I whimpered. Of course he wouldn't. He opened a door at the end of the hall and pushed me into it. I quickly turned around before he could leave. "I'm... I have to stay in here until you come back?"

"Yes, I'll bring you food when I return."

I frowned. "Wh-Why Inuyasha's room?" I did not want to be in here. He only smirked and I instantly understood why. It was one of his stupid sadistic games. A punishment, as if I didn't have enough of those.

I felt myself scowl, but I remained silent. I took a step back and he closed Inuyasha's door, locking it from the outside. I took a breath before I turned and faced Inuyasha's room.

It was surprisingly... normal. It wasn't as large as a bedroom as Sesshomaru's, but it was still pretty big. A king sized bed sat in the center of the bedroom with dark blue comforter and pillows. He had a few bookshelves, a few obviously model like toys sat high on a few shelves on display and unlike his older brother's room, he had a TV mounted on the wall in front of his bed.

On his nightstand was a picture of him as a child, a human woman, and a demon male, I guessed his parents. His bed was made, but he had a few T-shirts strewn out on the floor and a lap top on the bed.

For about fifteen minutes I didn't even move from the tiny hall leading into his bedroom, but I was starting to feel pain in my legs, so I walked around his bedroom, not touching anything. Another fifteen minutes went by before I decided it wouldn't be a big thing if I touched his lap top and went online, checked out my facebook.

It was unlocked and still plugged in so I didn't have to charge it first. Awkwardly sitting on the edge of his bed, I turned on his lap top, I wished I hadn't.

**'How do I confess my love to a girl?' **

It was one of those online forum things... people ask random people on the internet for advice, it was that type of page Inuyasha had last visited. I bit my lip, wiping angrily at my face with my fingers.

"Dork..." I whispered unable to hold in my sob. Why did Inuyasha have to be like that? Why couldn't he have been like at the other idiot boys in my life? Why did he have to be gullible? Why was he even dumb enough to fall in love with me?

Why did I have to use him like that?

I shut his computer with a little too much force, and forced it away from me with a barefoot. It hurt. Oh God it hurt. I was a bad person. It was my fault Inuyasha was missing. My fault. He would have never been around Kikyo's house if it weren't for me.

I hugged my legs against me, trying to comfort myself. I took a shuttering breath, Inuyasha's goofy grin when I kissed him on the cheek flashed across my mind.

"Baka..."

My forehead presses into my legs until it hurt. I cried for a little longer until I was sick of it and forced myself off Inuyasha's bed, walking a few steps until I collapsed infront of a clear low shelf underneath the TV, it was home to dozens of DVDs. I would do anything to stop feeling like this, I would watch some idiotic cartoons if I have to. I open it and yank out one of the them, 'One Piece' was it's title. I recognized a few of the characters on the covers from a T-shirt Inuyasha always wore.

I scoff. Oh well.

(O)

I watched fifteen episodes before I heard Sesshomaru return downstairs. Honestly, it wasn't bad of a show, a little weird... but I liked it. I could honestly say I would rather stay in Inuyasha's bedroom watching his DVDs instead of having to be around Sesshomaru. But he opened Inuyasha's bedroom door, holding up a plastic bag.

"Come," He beckoned as if I were a dog. I turned off Inuyasha's DVD player and TV and followed Sesshomaru slowly. Once we entered Sesshomaru's room, I checked my pants for my phone, quickly texting Sango and Yura back, not wanting them to show up at my house to check on me, which would be horrible considering I'm suppouse to be with Sango. Sesshomaru was setting out the food, handing me a pair of chop sticks. "Sit."

I must truly be a dog. I sat on the other side of the food, rolling up Sesshomaru's shirt cuffs I was wearing, pushing them back. I stared at the food. Not hungry.

"Eat..."

I begin eating. I hear him make a noise, but I don't bother looking up. I wiggle the fingers on my casted arm, wincing a little. It was itchy.

"When does it come off?" He asked staring at the blue cast. I look at it as well, as if I've never seen it before, I slowly chew. "Three weeks..." I answer after swallowing. "Unless you break it again, that is..." I can't help but whisper, annoyed he even asked.

He obviously found what I said funny, because he loudly laughs.

I was raped again that night.

(O)

Chapter 3

I sometimes wondered if Sesshomaru even thought what he was doing was wrong.

"Are you sure... I can go?"

I shivered as Sesshomaru's fingers glided slowly through my hair. It had been three weeks. My cast was gone and I spent every weekend naked in Sesshomaru's house.

A smile tugged at his lips because of my reaction, he was watching me. He then slides a thumb across my cheek, lips against my nose. "I already said yes, my dear."

So he was really going to allow me to spend next weekend with my friends and not in his bed? I smelled a trick. "What is it? What are you going to get in return?" His body was pressed into me, all of him. It was obvious he was ready and soon I would be once again raped. Another kiss lands on my forehead, his free hand on my hip fingers digging into the already bruised area.

"So smart..." I frowned. He leaned over, pressing his lips onto my ear. I squirmed as he whispered his one condition to me. I would never repeat it. It was going to hurt, but I would do anything to be free of him for a weekend.

I nodded.

I was once again raped.

He finished as he normally would, with a grunt and rolled off me. I waited until his breathing had slowed and I was sure he was asleep before I rolled over, sliding out of the bed quietly. I froze, gaze locked on the nightstand, it was missing something. I stared at it for a few seconds before I realized 'Rin's' photo was gone.

Tired, I couldn't bring myself to think much of it. I grabbed Sesshomaru's shirt from the floor and slid it onto my shoulders, buttoning it up as I slowly slipped out of the bedroom. I paddled down the hall, slipping into Inuyasha's bedroom as I usually would, flipping on the light by his bed. I settled in front of Inuyasha's TV and poped in a DVD as I normally would, watching it until I fell asleep.

(O)

"You could watch those in my bedroom."

I flinched quickly turning to see the owner of the home in Inuyasha's bedroom doorway. It had been a week since the last time I had been here. The weekend free of him had went and imboded on itself.

I was suppouse only to be with Yura and Sango, a sleepover. But Yura had went on and on about how I hadn't went to the club with them in so long and I was dragged along. Sesshomaru would not have been happy and I hadn't need him actually saying to realize that.

But Yura had said something about how 'My new mysterious ass-hole boyfriend' wasn't going to turn her friend into a home-body, so no matter what I said I wasn't getting out of it. Then once I got there I realized how much I had missed it, how much alchol actually numbs shit and I had a lot of shit to numb.

I was wasted before I even realized it, grinding against any male I could find, kissing, touching, going about the normal whorish behavior. I'm still not very sure how long Sesshomaru had been watching, but one minute I was dry humping some guy, the next I was pressed into a wall in a back of the club, a growl feeling my ears, hands yanking my skirt up, Sesshomaru thrusting into me without even a moments warning, his mouth muffling my cry.

"Shut up..." He growled, anger felt in every thrust. "You whore..." His growl vibrated his body. "No other... No other is allowed... You understand me...?"

I could only nod weakly, sobbing into his neck. I hated myself, God, I did.

He then let go of me and vanished as if he wasn't even there. I had pulled up my panties like a big girl, as if nothing happened, and sat beside Yura at a booth. She noticed something was wrong and demanded I tell her. I told her I was fine and she looked upset by my lie. Yura has been ignoring me ever since.

That was last weekend, now I was back and it was only Friday, two more nights left. Sesshomaru had forced himself on me five times in that night and I thought I had left him asleep in his bedroom.

"You don't have a TV." I said, pulling his shirt over my legs, glancing back at the TV.

"I can get one," He leans into his door golden eyes locked on me, "It's sort of cold without you beside me."

I looked away. "Really? You're like a freaking furnance, I was sure you didn't even get cold." It was odd. How I was able to have talk normally to him at times. He makes a noise of agreement. "I... sort of like watching them in here." I admit holding my breath. I really didn't want to stop having to coming into Inuyasha's room. It was my haven after a long night in hell.

A long moment wiggles by before he actually spoke. "Fine, but be back in my bed before you go to sleep."

I nodded.

Once he was gone I collapsed onto my back. "I hate your brother, Inuyasha." I whisper with a breath. I turn my head, using the TV's remote to unmute the TV. I frown, catching sight of box underneath, it was it's pink bow which actually caught my attention.

I reach for it, tugging it from underneath Inuyasha's bed, pulling it into my lap and sitting up. It was a normal black box with a flimsy pink bow wrapped around it. I shouldn't have opened it. I should have ignored it, because it would open a door I should have left closed.

But I was nosey, too nosey for my own good.

I tugged at the bow, it unwrapping easily from the box. I lifted it's lid off. It was dusty. Inside, ontop, were a couple of photos. One of Inuyasha wearing a blue hat backwards, wearing a basball shirt beaming happily, a baseball in his fist. He was adorable, barely five in this photo. Next was a picture of a beautiful human woman holding a puppy eared newborn, she was smiling as if she had never been happier, she was looking at a person unseen. The last one was of Inuyasha sitting on a red blanket on the ground, about eight years old, his face is red, beside him was a brightly smiling little girl, with midnight black wavy hair and bright blue eyes, I recognized her as myself when I was seven. Now I could remember it, it was our second year picnic in primary school, Inuyasha and I were in Mrs. Yushino class... Inuyasha was my one and only friend in then. My first friend... How did I forget? How could I?

We use to play for hours after school when our parents were late to pick us up, my mom busy chasing after dad and his parents busy with work. We use to share a snack would bring for us and laugh for hours. It was fun... but a year later we were in different classes and I became friends with Sango. I forgot about him...

Biting my lip, I swallowed. What an awful bitch I was.

I set those items away, not enjoying how they were making me feel, and pulled out another leather bound notebook which looked like his diary I still had at home. I thought about not opening it and returning to the Anime I was watching, but after a few minutes of blankly staring at TV, I opened it unable to fight temptation.

**April 23 2009**

**I've never done this before, write in a diary. Diaries are for girls and stuff but... I have to tell someone... and I can't... but...**

**It's been three months since Aunty Rin died and I miss her, I really do. Sesshomaru hasn't been himself ever since. He never leaves his bedroom anymore, he hardly eats, and he yells at anyone who tries helping him. But worst of all, last night... I heard screams from his bedroom. It was a woman's scream. I dunno who it was and I dunno why they were even screaming but... I don't like this.**

**May 29 2009**

**I saw a woman leave his room when I was on my way to school. I think she was a prosistute.**

**November 28 2009**

**He has a different woman every single night and all of them scream. I don't think he hurts any of them 'very' badly because they always leave his room a few hours later, some are bruised but otherwise alright.**

**May 1 2010**

**I'm not going to write in here anymore, I don't think I have too. Sesshomaru has a problem, I'm sure of it, but I'm going to be there for him like he's been there for me. I'll find a way to help my brother.**

Inuyasha wasn't lying, that was his last entry. I close the book, it uncomfortably heavy in my hands, I set is back into the box, along with Inuyasha's photos and re-tie the bow, pushing the box back underneath the bed. I was unsure on how to feel.

(O)

I'm not even sure when it happened, when it changed, whatever it was. When I went home on Monday, I dug out Inuyasha's diary and read it all, from front to back. He had spoken of me mostly, writting about things I had already forgotten.

Freshmen year when I had won an essay writting contest, he wrote he was proud of me.

When my first ever boyfriend had decided it would be hiliarous if he broke up with me in public by flanting his new 'easier' girlfriend in around school - Inuyasha cursed him and reavealed he had been the one to steal Akio's uniform forcing the two-timer ass-hole to walk around in funky gym clothes all day. I laughed. I was hoping I could have thanked whoever was respoinsible for such a prank, I had no idea it was Inuyasha.

When I ran for homecoming queen in tenth grade, he entered nine hundred ballats.

I read Inuyasha's diary so much I memorized it. I watched it Anime collection inside his bedroom so much I could repeat it word for word. But I came to realize that there was something wrong with me when I opened his walk-in closest one night and snorted when I saw that he indeed had dozens of One piece T-shirts, some were identical.

"Dork..." I had sighed. I reached for one, yanking it off the hanger, placing it under my nose I sniffed it. It was Inuyasha smell alright, wood and... bubble gum. Holding the T-shirt, I begin unbuttoning Sesshomaru's shirt, quickly shrugging it off, I tugged on Inuyasha's shirt instead. I searched his dresser for pants, finding a pair of black pajama bottoms and slid into them. I was pretty sure I had a big stupid shit eating grin on my face.

I had lost it.

I then crawled into Inuyasha's bed and watched my new favorite TV show.

(O)

I woke with a start the following morning still laying on Inuyasha's bed. I wasn't even sure why. Sesshomaru's is absent not standing against the bedroom's doorway, watching me with a scowl like he usually would if I fell asleep in Inuyasha's bedroom, before yanking me out and placing me in his bed. I was afriad he was mad.

He hadn't hit me in awhile but that hardly meant he wouldn't, I was sure he hadn't only because I was being a good whore. I quickly slid out of bed and out into the hall, walking briskly down the hall I peeked into Sesshomaru's bedroom finding it empty. I bit into my lip hard.

I could smell bacon then, drifting upstairs. I sighed and my stomach growled. I headed downstairs. I smelled Sesshomaru's fresh coffee when I hit the hall outside the living room. I slid into his kitchen a second before he turned, sipping on his mug of coffee. His golden eyes sweeped up and down my body, an unreadable expression on his face, but what was new?

I settle on at the island on a stool, elbows proped, head in my hands. I waited.

"You look as if you're in love with a ghost." He went on in, no hesistation what-so-ever.

I understood what he was getting at and it honestly annoyed me. "Like you?" I asked with a bite to my voice. Yeah, I can be very dumb. I was pinned against the wall before I could blink really, his hand squeezing my wind pipe. I clawed at his hand for air, vision already tinting black.

"What in the hell did you say?" He asked dangerously. I think my body made a hole in the wall.

"I...'m sorry..." I managed, blinking at him owlishly, my eyes burned. I slid onto the floor after being let go, gasping for air. "I...was...what... you...said..." I sucked in air. I think I forgot a few words. Sesshomaru was staring, a small frown on his face. He then turned away, turning his bacon off before it could burn.

"Sit back at the table." He growled, but it wasn't to threatening.

I shakily got onto my feet and picked up my stool and sat back on it. The inu demon sat a plate of food in front of me. I decided no to ask and simply eat. He never made me breakfast. He takes another sip of his coffee and stares at me. "You cannot fall in love with a ghost." His looks darken. "You are only allowed to love me." He says bluntly.

Instead of being alarmed by his words I nibble on my bacon. "How... could I love you?" I take a risk and ask. I hate him.

His eyes narrow briefly, but I continue to eat the bacon, avoiding his gaze. "I give you pleasure and I-"

I can't help but scoff. Even if all love is, is pleasure... I've never felt anything put pain when Sesshomaru forces himself into me. But I don't say anything. Sesshomaru sets his mug down and stares at me, look clearly saying continue. "People tell me that... sex is suppouse to feel good... Yuri says after the first time anyway..." I stare at the eggs in front of me, "Its painful and never feels good." I admit and a part of me understands exactly what I'm doing. Hitting the demon in his ego, exactly where I wanted. I was telling the truth though.

Sesshomaru growls deeply and I'm pinned against the kitchen's wall again, this time, my pants are ripped from my legs and Sessomaru enters into me in one quick movement.

I grimace, my fingers digging into his shoulder blades. He stares at me, eyes wide. He thrusts into me a few times and I relax my body, long realized it hurt way less if I did so. He grunts and continues to watch my face. I can't bring myself to look at him, never can.

He finishes quickly after seeing he wasn't going to incite the reaction he wanted out of me.

I stand on my own feet and push my shirt down over my legs. I feel disgusted. "Can I go take a shower now?"

He turns away from me, fixing himself "go."

I step out of the shower after a long twenty minute shower in time to hear my phone ringing. I quickly rush to it, hoping it wasn't Sango. I didn't feel up to talking to her and avoiding her questions. Picking up my phone, I'm only slightly relived to see its my mom.

"Hello?"

"She's home, Kagome, she's home!" I freeze.

"Kikyo?" I ask, chest tight. Momma sobbed and I can hear people in the background. "I'll be home in an hour." I quickly say and hang up, throwing on my clothes.

When I get back downstairs, Sesshomaru is still waiting in the kitchen. His golden eyes sweeps over my fully clothed form.

"We're go to-" Doorbell ringing cuts him off.

Please Review


End file.
